


Everything Stays

by SoftnWet



Category: Masks: A New Generation (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftnWet/pseuds/SoftnWet
Summary: Many years have passed since Angel left the Big Team and Halcyon City. Since his father and sister made the ultimate sacrifice and became the binds to hold back the Horrors, he has since travelled the world alongside his closest companion Khloe and the artifact his family left behind, Toci. A former Horror who regained her true self and was bound to a pair of gauntlets to protect her. Now, Angel has returned to his roots and arrived in Halcyon City for the first time in 5 years following a rumor that Jack had returned to his acting career. But that can’t be true. Jack is dead.- Author's Note:The events that happen here all follow after the more main events that are currently happening in my MASKS Game Group called The Big Team. As such, please be aware that all of this is based off of collaborative works among those players and will not be considered "canon" to the MASKS universe as a whole. Also, please be aware that the heroes involved are all over the age of 18 in the events that happen and not considered teens, however as they were originally made for the teen setting of MASKS this will be considered MASKS fanfic. I will also add tags and characters and all that as I go along so as not to feel overwhelmed.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have not written nor posted anything in a super long time, but this is something I'm very excited to do and actually plan to finish! This first chapter will focus mainly on my own character Angel aka Rescue as he returns to Halcyon City after 5 years. I will be planning to bring forth other characters of the old Big Team once I’ve spoken to their respective players.

A bus full of passengers cruises along as the stars and moon smiles from above watching over them as they move. All is quiet and all is well in the bus as the passengers sleep peacefully. All of them, except for one.

 

A young man sits curled up next to his dog as he leans against the window, looking out towards the city lights as the grow closer. His heart races and stomach churns as they pass a sign that reads,  _ Welcome to Halcyon City! _ He pulls his phone out and scrolls through a photo album he compiled years ago. In it is a group of young heroes as they make silly faces and poses to the camera. The young man smiles to himself before putting his phone back into his pocket as it warns its user of the low battery.

 

His phone is then replaced with a magazine titled  _ Halcyon Hero Digest _ , a magazine that has replaced J. Jonah Fallon’s cancelled hero gossip magazine in order to provide more factual information on the heroes that reside in Halcyon. Presumably. The young man knows better than to trust tabloids and any form of “news” as they can often lie to gain views.

 

This month’s cover model is none other than local drag superstar and crime-fighting hero Shafree Forall. After it was revealed that Shafree came from the alien planet of Glamazonia, a lot of the Halcyon population ostracized her and looked at her with disdain. It was good to see that she has since come back into her deserved title as the best hero of Halcyon. However, all thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the bus starts to spin out of control. The passengers awake with a start and scream as the bus begins to flip. Quickly, the young man throws his hands out and waves of blue energy extend until the bus is covered in a sphere of magic as it tumbles about.

 

Thankfully, the barrier took most of the damage, however since it was so rushed there was still damage done to the bus and magic can’t protect the passengers either. Everyone bumped around and shards of glass flew as the man concentrated with all his might on keeping the barrier up. With so much going on, he was surprised he didn’t pass out from the amount of exertion he was having to do.

 

Finally, the bus came to a stop and the young man was able to let his magic recede into him as he breathed heavily and coughed up blood.

 

_ Shit.  _ He thought to himself.  _ I didn’t think it’s been this long since I used my magic. I’ll have to be careful. _

 

As he looked around, he saw that while people were mostly ok, some were cut from the glass and bled. A small child seemed to have gotten the worst of it and lay unresponsive to a group of worried family. Despite his own pain, the young man rose to his feet and rushed over with his dog and ushered people aside. Quietly, the man placed his hands over the boy as his dog rested her head on the child’s head. Together, they emitted a faint green glow as the rest of the bus looked on as the cuts sealed themselves. However, this took great strain from the man and his vision started to fade. As soon as the boy opened his eyes, the pair stopped and sat back while the child’s family hugged their son before they all left leaving the man behind.

 

Eventually, the man felt rested enough to move on as he reached for his travel bag and exited the bus. He looked around and found that the rest of the bus’ inhabitants have moved on towards the city. Although it was not too far off, something didn’t sit right. And though he would normally check into it, he shrugged it off and donned his old hero uniform behind some brush just in case.

 

Although it’s been a few months since he last donned his hero identity, the costume still fit like a glove. After donning his apparel, he brought out a pair of goggles and a bandana and put them onto an excited pitbull before he fished out a pair of silver gauntlets from his pack. He stared at them for a while before shaking his head and putting them back.  _ Not now _ , he thought. 

As the pair made their way to the city, a figure watched from a distance and twirled a parasol before merging with the shadows and disappearing without a trace.

 

Once in the city, the young man tracked down an old warehouse by the docks and entered. It was abandoned many decades ago and left to rot, but it somehow remained standing despite everything. He felt around the walls, trying to find a-

 

_ -click- _

 

_ There it is. _

 

He pressed his hand further into the wall and listened for an audio cue of what he was hoping for.

 

_ -Unidentified personel detected- _

 

_ Shit.  _ He murmured as he looked around.  _ I guess Cyclone purges old member access. Weird, but understandable. I guess. Makes getting in hella tricky though. Maybe I could… _

 

He places his body on the floor and motions for his dog to come near. With one hand on the floor and the other around his dog, he closes his eyes and breathes deeply as he pours all his thoughts and energy on the floor. Slowly, they start to sink in as though they were sinking into a pool of warm water. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated all he could to maintain this effect. One small slip up and they could be buried alive. Seconds passed, then minutes before he could start to feel a cool breeze. As he opens his eyes he looks down at a group of kids huddled around a tv, before falling straight to the floor.

 

With a heavy thud, the young man kisses the floor as the group of teens jump to their feet and ready themselves for a fight. As the dog growls and gets into a fighting stance, the man curses to himself before getting to his own two feet and looking around. Surrounded by a group of teenagers with powers and a dream. Now he knows how his dad felt..

 

“Who are you!” shouts a boy in a weathered jean vest and torn up pants.

 

_ Is denim still a thing with people? You’d think they’d be over it.. _

 

“Y-yeah!” pipes up a young girl with lavender runes and a spectral crow on her shoulder. “Tell us, before we rough you up!”

 

_ Is that.. _

 

His thoughts get interrupted by a young girl kicking his shins in a head to toe spandex outfit. “You might’ve been real cool and all falling through the ceiling, but mark my words buster brown you’re in for the ass whooping of a lifetime.”

 

_ Ok what is- _

 

“Kids, what is all this noise I’m trying to get work done.”

 

_ SERIOUSLY?! _

 

The man turns around ready to yell, when an older white gentleman walks through the doors. He wears a familiar set of khakis and button up shirt with a sweater vest to tie the whole dad look together. His blonde hair remained short, but he seems to have grown out his beard this time. The dark circles under his eyes seems to have worsened as he looks on to the group before him.

 

“Rescue? Is that you?” The older gentleman asks.

 

The man smiles under his mask and crosses his arms as his dog rushes over and attempts to jump in the blonde’s arms. “Good to see ya again, Super Dad. It really has been a while, hasn’t it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Gooood yay! So, this was a bit short, but it was meant to just introduce the world and set a tone to look forward to.
> 
> There will be drama, action, romance, and convoluted tales as I see fit. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please let me know what you think!


End file.
